


A Blushing Bet

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing, Making Out, Making bets, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pepperony - Freeform, Polyamory, Romance, Teasing, The Girls Wear Skimpy Clothes, Tony is a sweetie, commission, tony doesn't stand a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A Commission From My Tumblr:Pepper and Natasha make a bet to see who can make the other blush the hardest, and if their boyfriend Tony can't handle the hotness and drags them off to bed? Completely a bonus.Cue sexy shenanigans and skimpy outfits and bikinis that are basically strategically placed strings and tassels and Tony feeling like he might pass out from the sheer amount of skin.Who wins the bet? Natasha with her snakeskin pants? Pepper with her monokini thats more of a not-at-all-kini? Or Tony with a surprise for both the women he loves?





	A Blushing Bet

“Oh hello, my love.” Pepper leaned over the kitchen table and placed a soft kiss on Natasha’s cheek. “How are you today?” **  
**

“I’m bored and feeling vicious.” Natasha answered, using the tip of a wicked looking knife to clean under her nails. “So watch out.”

“Yes, well you certainly  _look_ vicious.” Pepper plucked the knife from her girlfriends hand and tossed it away with a sigh, dropping into one of the chairs to start rifling through her mail. “Why aren’t you out training with Clint? I thought you were going to mess around on that obstacle course Tony had put in.” 

“Clint’s still pouting because of that slight bump on the head I gave him last week.” Natasha leaned her chair back and plonked her feet on the table. “You know, I think he’s getting whinier the older he gets. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

“To be fair, wasn’t a slight bump.” Pepper corrected. “it was a concussion–

“– a  _slight_ concussion.”

“–and he has every right to be sore at you for it, it was tag-football Tasha, not tackle football.” She tossed Natasha a magazine and went back to opening bills. “What about Steve or Bucky? You couldn’t give those two concussions if you tried and they have no problem kicking your butt if you’re feeling vicious.”

“Steve is teaching an art class and Bucky volunteered to be his model–” Pepper’s jaw dropped and Natasha nodded. “I know, I have a million questions about it too. But they are busy, and Clint’s being a whiner and Tony barricaded himself in his lab to work on something devious–”

“–he’s one bad lab accident from a super villain.” Pepper confirmed, her lips twitching in a smile. “But he’s so gosh darn cute in those big goggles and that ridiculous white coat Bruce makes him wear, it’s almost worth it.”

“ _Anyway_ , Tony’s busy so I can’t drag him off for sex and you threatened me with bodily harm if I disturbed you today–”

“I did no such thing!” Pepper protested and when Natasha just  _looked_ at her, she protested again– “I’m  _busy_ today, Nat! This is the only free time I have today and you should be glad I’m spending it with you and not our boyfriend because let’s face it, it’s been so long since he’s actually come to bed at a decent hour I’m starting to think he broke up with us and just didn’t say anything.”

“Tony would never break up with us.” Nat said confidently. “He thinks it’s too funny to constantly remind Sam that there are exactly  _two_ beautiful women in this compound and we  _both_ sleep in his bed.”

“Yes, well we are rather beautiful, aren’t we?” Pepper’s cheeks tinted a soft pink and first Natasha smiled over it and then her eyes flew open wide and–

“What if we have a contest!” she cried. “That would take care of my boredom and my viciousness!” 

When Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Nat hurried to add, “Not like the ultimate hide and go seek one from last month, don’t worry. But what if we had a contest just you and Tony and I?”

“Okay.” Pepper scanned through her last piece of mail. “What sort of contest would this be then? And remember, it can’t be naked. Bucky almost had a heart attack the last time Tony lost a bet and had to cook breakfast in nothing but an apron and a thong. Those sorts of bets are off limits now.”

“No aprons and thongs required for this one.” Nat assured her. “What if– and hear me out– what if we see who can make which of the three of us blush the hardest?”

“I think you’re more excited by that prospect than I am.” Pepper said dryly. “Because I’m so pale I blush if my heart rate picks up at all, whereas you walked in on Steve and Bucky watching porn last week and didn’t so much as blink. I think the odds are unfairly skewed in your favor.” 

“In my defense–” Nat held up her hand when Pepper started laughing. “It was some terrible super hero parody porn and no one would ever think that was sexy, much less blush worthy. And second of all–” she raised her voice when Pepper only laughed harder. “–  _second_ of all, what if only you and I knew about the contest?”

“Only you and I?” Pepper repeated. “So what, we’d just be competing to try and make each other blush and Tony would have no idea what’s going on? Where’s the fun in that?”

“The  _fun_ –” Natasha emphasized. “Would be when Tony can’t keep his hands off us because I know for a fact he has a complete kink for seeing me do something that makes you blush.”

“Oh he does no–”

“New Years Eve.” Natasha challenged. “You were wearing a silver dress and I used your braid to yank you down so we could kiss and you turned tomato red and Tony–”

“–locked us both in the bedroom all night and then instead of breakfast in bed we had–” Predictably, Pepper turned bright pink. “Oh my. He does have a little bit of a kink for that doesn’t he?”

“So if I’m going to be making you blush all the time, and you’re going to be acting bold and scandalous to make me blush….?” Natasha let the question hang there as Pepper’s eyes widened. “Yep. Could be fun, right?”

“Well then, how do we know who wins?” The discarded mail went into the trash and Pepper dusted off her hands. “If the point is to just get Tony into bed, how do we keep score?”

“Whichever one breaks him first.” Natasha patted her thighs, and Pepper came willingly, folding her tall frame onto the smaller redheads lap. “We’ll judge his reactions based on how red he turns, how much he stammers and whoever does something that gets him to drag us both to bed first, wins.”

“Tasha, I do love when your vicious moods play out and no one gets hurt.” Pepper looked her arms around Natasha’s neck and kissed her square on the lips. “Though I suppose I love you when you’re stabby too.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” Natasha grinned and kissed her back. “Game starts tomorrow, okay?”

“Get ready to lose, Romanov.” Pepper threatened playfully, and Natasha retaliated with a – “Your ass is mine, Potts!”

“What a shame.” Pepper giggled and Natasha blew her a kiss. “Tomorrow then. Be ready.” 

*******************

Most people assumed Tony Stark was full of himself, focused only what he wanted and oblivious to anything or anyone else. He was never anywhere he needed to be on time, he couldn’t be bothered to remember birthdays or important dates, and despite constant assurances to the negative, the press was sure that he was playing  _both_ Natasha and Pepper because that’s the only thing that possibly made sense. No way he loved them both, not billionaire playboy Tony Stark. One day the tabloids announced that he was only dating Ms. Potts because she was his boss, the next everyone was sure that Natasha was blackmailing him somehow– on and on it went.

Of course anyone who knew Tony in the slightest was well aware that he was head over heels for both the always put together Pepper Potts and femme fatale Natasha Romanov. And he never remembered birthdays, but he never forgot anyone’s favorite coffee and ordered the specific sheets that Clint liked and had the sensors in the Tower set to change anytime Bucky was in a room since he still had triggers after his Winter Soldier time. Tony noticed everything and was oblivious to nothing–

–But  _boy howdy_  was he caught off guard when Natasha walked into the living room wearing a white crop top that showed off her stomach and little flashes of–  _eep_! Under bosoms!– and snake skin pants riding low enough to show her thong, swaggered up to Pepper and brought her in for a long,  _filthy_ kiss.

“What–What–  _hnnnngh_!” Tony gaped at the scene– his prim proper Pepper palming over Natasha’s rear, the snakeskin pants hanging on for dear life, in immediate peril of exposing much more cheek than the spy had intended. “Natasha!  _Clothes_!”

“Why do you mean, clothes?” Nat asked lazily, wiping a smudge of lipstick off Pepper’s face and smirking when she saw the tell tale streak of red on Pepper’s cheek. “I’m wearing clothes.”

“Not–not many of them!” Tony stammered. “I haven’t heard the term ‘whale tail’ since like, 2002 but good  _Christ_!”

“Calm down, Tony.” Natasha snapped the unbelievably skimpy line of her thong and winked at their boyfriend. “You’ve see me in less.”

“I– You– urgh–” Tony kept stammering as Natasha sauntered right back out, and he had no idea why she pulled out a notebook and made a mark in it, just like he had no idea why Pepper cursed and also pulled out a notebook and made a mark in it, but he didn’t really care.

Natasha in snakeskin pants?

Heaven save him.

******************

Pepper Potts was practically perfect in every way, the best dressed in any room she walked into, somehow stylish in nothing more than a pair of Nat’s cut off shorties and one of Tony’s white button down, and a literal goddess in a floor length gown.

Natasha had seen the woman in everything from pin striped pant suits to fishnet lingerie and anything in between, but she had  _not_ seen Pepper in a black skirt just a hint too tight and a hint too short and a blouse unbuttoned just on this side too low.

“Oh fuck me.” Natasha interrupted the briefing when she swore out loud, staring opened mouth at her girlfriend as Pepper sat that adorable ass upon the conference table and crossed long  _long_ legs one over the other, showing off the thigh high slit in that damnable black skirt and–

“Ms. Potts!” Tony sounded like he really might be choking to death when he caught sight of the color inked high up on Pepper’s thigh, bright flowers and flowing vines wrapping around her leg and disappearing out of eye sight further beyond the cut to  _whoo_ skirt. “Is that– are you–”

“No fair.” Natasha breathed, face flushing a dull red, green eyes glowing with something altogether wicked, and Pepper simply tossed her hair over her shoulder and handed Tony something else to sign, smiling prettily into his shell shocked expression.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She cooed when Tony handed her back the file, and with a little more swing in her hips than strictly necessary, Pepper left the room so the briefing could resume.

Not that Steve could remember what the hell he’d been briefing anyone on, and not that Bucky was thinking about anything else but the  _situation_ in his jeans and Clint and Sam weren’t doing much better. Tony’s jaw was still somewhere near the vicinity of the floor and Natasha was muttering curses under her breath as she dug out her notebook again and made another mark.

Briefly, Tony wondered which god he’d pleased so much to have not one but  _two_ redheads who seemed intent on making him explode, and then he pulled out his phone and texted Thor:

 **From Iron Man** :  _Hey God of Fertility, you are awesome_

 **From Thor** :  _I AM AWARE_

*****************

*****************

Natasha had a scar on her abdomen, the result of a bullet that had gone through her and into someone else, and she tended to wear camisoles and shorty shorts to the beach or pool just to avoid stares and the smattering of freckles she accumulated after just a few minutes in the sun.

Pepper freckled too, in the sort of sophisticated way she did everything, so she was one for sun hats and cover ups as she lounged on deck chairs at the poolside cabana and sipped at her no- doubt low fat drink.

But when Tony went out to the pool to swim a few laps, he found not just one but  _two_ women in bathing suits that were nothing more than strategically placed bits of cloth held together by a smattering of strings and the occasional buckle.

Pepper in a plunging white monokini that was more like a  _no_ -kini and Natasha in what might have passed for a bikini in certain sketchy circles, but was really a collection of sparkles and tassels that somehow stayed put as she chased Pepper around, tackling her girlfriend into the grass and smearing sun tan lotion in a graceless, completely Tony approved way until Pepper had enough and rolled them over a few feet to dunk in the pool.

Then there were screams and giggles and– “Oh look at that.” Tony gulped. “The suits are just about see through.” – and playful kisses and greedy hands and– “Ho-ho-holy shit–” Tony had to suddenly sit down, towel held over his lap when they both  ~~bounced jiggled~~ walked out of the pool and dried each other off, teasing and laughing at each other.

“You’re pretty red, my love.” Pepper rubbed a towel through her long hair. “I think I win this round.”

“I dunno, I made you blush hard enough you got spontaneous freckles.” Natasha pointed out, brushing her fingers over Pepper’s collarbone. “I think  _I_  win this round.”

“Well to be fair,” Pepper inclined her head towards Tony. “I think we might have broken our boyfriend. There’s no way he’s going to be able to walk for a while, and that towel isn’t hiding as much as he thinks it is, so maybe we call this round a tie.”

“Should we have pity on him and take him to bed?” Natasha reached out and tugged at an errant strap, correcting it before Pepper’s entire top came off, and trying not to laugh when Tony made a high pitched noise behind them.

“No no, the bet was that  _he_ has to break and take us to bed.” Pepper adjusted a tassel that wasn’t quite doing it’s job anymore. “So. This one is a tie?”

“I suppose so.” Natasha’s eyes sparked. “But  _I_ can take you to bed, right?”

“Ms. Romanov, I think you should.”

*******************

There was nothing heinous nor distracting nor naked – or any combination of the three– planned on Thursday morning, so Pepper and Natasha cuddled up together in their fluffiest robes and shared a cup of coffee while reading through the paper and waiting for Tony to come down for breakfast.

“Are we still tied?” Natasha asked absentmindedly, weaving their fingers together, and Pepper hummed a response, adding, “Five to five darling. We’ll have to step it up if Tony is going to break soon. I’ll tell you, I was his assistant for years and never saw a single  _ounce_ on impulse control from that man, but all the sudden he’s a picture of restraint. It’s baffling.”

“What’s baffling, beautiful?” Tony made his appearance for the day, swooping down to kiss both of them good morning and getting himself a cup of coffee. “You’re so smart, I can’t imagine there’s anything that  _really_ baffles you.”

“No, of course not.” Pepper answered cheekily and Natasha kicked her foot under the table. “How are you this morning, love?”

“Still a genius.” Tony winked and pushed two identical sized boxes towards them. “I got you something.”

“Presents!” Pepper cried and while Natasha wasn’t as outwardly excited, she still snatched her box as fast as she could and tore off the wrapping paper.

“You– you bought me a gun?” She hefted the handgun in her palm, admiring the weight and feel, the way it fit her fingers perfectly, then turned it over and– “Why is there sparkly things on my gun, Tony? That’s not the proper place for sparkly things.”

“Sweetheart, this is lovely.” Pepper admired her necklace, the way it shone against the velvet box, the uniquely green stones gleaming in the light. “What design is this, I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

“This is a journey design.”  Tony touched Pepper’s necklace, then drew a line along the matching design on the grip of Natasha’s gun. “It looks like a river, and represents the journey of life– where we’ve been, where we are, and where we are going together.”

“Oh.” Pepper turned light pink, her breath hitching. “This is so thoughtful.”

“Nat.” Tony tapped at the stones. “I had these created specifically for you. They are the exact shade of your eyes, lighter here for when you laugh, darker here for when you’re–” he cleared his throat meaningfully, and it was Natasha’s turn to flush. “There is no other gemstone in the world the same color as these ones right here, because there’s no one else in the world like you.”

“And Pepper–” he turned back to the necklace. “These are the same color as your eyes, too, and some of them have white cut through like lightning because when your eyes flash in laughter or anger or anything I–” Pepper bit her lip and Tony grinned. “– I love it every time. Different from Nat’s in every way, but equally as stunning. It’s one of a kind, just like you.” 

“Christ.” Natasha choked out, red from her collar clear to the tips of her ears and Pepper wasn’t doing much better, her pale skin nearly crimson. “Tony, this is–”

“Tony, I don’t even know what to–” Pepper shook his head. “Why–” 

“And because I know Pepper is way more dangerous than she looks, and Natasha loves pretty things too–” Tony handed them two more boxes, and Pepper laughed when she opened a handgun with her design on the grip, and Natasha sighed happily when she held up a journey stone necklace as well. “Loving you two is a journey I don’t want to ever end.” 

He smecked a kiss onto both their cheeks. “If you two decide you want to spend some time together–” 

“Get you ass upstairs.” Natasha demanded and Pepper echoed– “And you should be naked when we get there.” 

Tony saluted them teasingly and headed out the door, leaving them to smile and blush,  _oohing_ and  _ahhing_ over each others gems.

“Are you gonna tell them you knew about the bet?” Steve asked under his breath as Tony passed him in the dining room.

“Nope.” Tony shook his head. “But let’s be honest, I definitely won.”


End file.
